User blog:Sassmaster15/Evaluation of the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season
Hello HHW! I'm Sassi, and today I'm giving my thoughts on the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. As of the time of this writing, 03:00 UTC December 6, the season has officially ended. I will now give my thoughts on it overall. So, where do we start? *Hurricane Alex - Amazing. The first January storm and hurricane in AGES. Struck the Azores near hurricane-strength and had a classic core structure and eyewall. Simply remarkable. *Tropical Storm Bonnie - Not as a good as Ana last year, but definitely deserves points for regenerating off the coast of NC as well as persisting for as long as it did in the face of unfavorable wind shear. Just your typical May tropical storm. *Tropical Storm Colin - Earliest "C" storm on record. Colin may have been ugly, but it was decent for a June storm. However, you just had to turn 60 mph at the exact moment you became post-tropical, huh? Aside from that, nothing really bad about it. *Tropical Storm Danielle - An ordinary BoC Failicia. Nothing special about it at all. *Hurricane Earl - Ended the Caribbean hurricane drought and was the first hurricane landfall of the season. Also strengthened to near hurricane-intensity in the Bay of Campeche, making Danielle the weakling even worse. Didn't look too great for a hurricane, but definitely did not disappoint. *Tropical Storm Fiona - A MDR FAIL and DISGRACE. Expected to become a major, but failed to intensify beyond 50 miles per hour. Very disappointing. *Hurricane Gaston - A strong, major hurricane in the subtropics - the first of the season. Had the first very clear, annular-shaped eye in AGES, as well as attaining hurricane and major hurricane intensity on multiple occasions. In addition, it was a fishspinner, having only a moderate impact in the Azores. What more could you ask for? *Tropical Depression Eight - Don't get me started on this one. Expected to become a tropical storm on multiple occasions, but failed to do so every time. Not that it matters, because it would have been a 40 mph fail had it done so, anyway. *Hurricane Hermine - Formed from a long-tracked invest and was expected to become a major several times. However, Hermine was still a good time that made landfall in Florida at peak hurricane strength - the first since 2005, as well as being the first hurricane in the Gulf of Mexico since Hurricane Ingrid. With its well-defined structure and pinhole eye, Hermine was one awesome storm. *Tropical Storm Ian - Ended the I-curse, as well as being an MDR fail. The 60 mph peak was a nice treat, though, due to the fact I wasn't expecting much with this storm. *Tropical Storm Julia - In true Brown Ocean Effect fashion, Julia is the only storm on record to form over Florida. I don't even care that it was a 40 mph Fail because of the way it formed. *Tropical Storm Karl - Wow, you disappointed me on so many levels. Expected to almost be a major, you ended up an MDR fail peaking at 70 mph, producing hurricane-force winds only AFTER you turned extratropical. Like, really? However, I'm holding onto the hope you will be upgraded in post-analysis. But, for an obvious reason, Nicole makes you look even worse. *Tropical Storm Lisa - You're basically in the same boat as Fiona for peaking at 50 miles per hour in the MDR, eventually dying right in the center of the tropical Atlantic. Even your potential regeneration didn't materialize. *Hurricane Matthew - HOLY CRAP. Impressed me on so many levels - first Category 5 in nine years, ended the Caribbean major drought, the Greater Antilles major hurricane landfall drought, and brushed the United States as a major hurricane. Despite being the most destructive storm in years, Matthew will always hold a special place in my heart. *Hurricane Nicole - WOW. Impressive on so many levels, especially defying forecasts on multiple occasions. Delivered what Karl couldn't, attained hurricane status three different times, acquired an unprecedented peak as a Category 4 hurricane, as well as striking Bermuda as a major! Nicole was one of the highlights of this season. Excellent storm! *Hurricane Otto - Another awesome, intense, late-season storm! An oddity all around, forming in the southwest Caribbean in late November - the latest such hurricane on record since a storm in 1934. In addition, it was nearly a major and helped 2016 have a storm of every category - the first such occurrence in the Atlantic since 2005. However, the possibility of becoming a major in PA would it make that much better! A fantastic way to end a season! The season overall....so far, 2016 has been decent. It met the majority of my expectations and ended droughts in many areas. While some parts of the season were a let down, the season itself was great, and I look forward to 2017! That's all for now! Sassmaster15 (talk) 01:51, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts